


Спасение в тебе

by Serene_Moon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Moon/pseuds/Serene_Moon
Summary: Жизнь катится под откос. И осознание срыва и смерти — вопрос нескольких дней или часов. Стоит ли дать себе шанс? Остановиться и оглянуться вокруг? Возможно, сейчас кто-то нуждается в тебе больше, чем ты думаешь. Возможно, кому-то в тысячу раз тяжелее заставить себя продолжать жить.





	Спасение в тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на зимнюю фандомную битву  
> Спасибо командным бетам)
> 
> Спасибо ShadaLu за бетинг)

Диксоны застали самый пик эпидемии гриппа в Мейконе, в дешевом придорожном мотеле, забитые под завязку бухлом, метом и с чихающей шлюхой вдобавок. Как всегда, когда дела у Мэрла оканчивались шелестящими в кармане новенькими купюрами, они устраивали отдых.

  
За два дня пьяного угара и долбящей всю ночь музыки ни соседи, ни владелец мотеля не пришли угомонить их, как часто бывало. На шестой день блондинка, имя которой Дэрил и не пытался запомнить, не смогла встать с кровати. Она лежала в коконе из одеяла, горела в лихорадке и кашляла, умоляя не оставлять её умирать. Просила отвезти в больницу.  
  
Мэрл, не затыкаясь, ворчал и злился на брата. Заниматься больной шлюхой не входило в его планы. Он покачивался в дверном проёме и слушал непрерывный кашель, не зная, как поступить. Навязалась на их шею, долбаная потаскуха.  
  
— Собирай шмотки, — раздражённо бросил он брату, посмотрев в помятое после сна лицо. То, что Дэрил начал чихать, а сам он боролся с приступами накатывающей слабости, как при начинающейся простуде, вызывало беспокойство. Это было уже не хорошо.  
  
Накинув на плечи куртку и проигнорировав вопрос брата, Мэрл вышел из номера.  
  
Блондинка громко закашлялась и приподняла голову.  
  
— Эй! Эй ты, засранец! Не оставляй меня тут, — прохрипела она, прерываясь на удушающий кашель.  
  
Дэрил чихнул.  
  
— Блядь, заткнись, — он глянул на постель из-под отросшей чёлки.  
  
Женщина хрипела, стискивая горло тонкими пальцами.  
  
— Мне… мне нечем дышать… — простонала она, вынуждая его подняться с кресла и подойти. В судорожной попытке вдохнуть ухватила Дэрила за руку.  
  
— Эй, дыши! Чёрт! — он приподнял её голову, совершенно не представляя, чем помочь. Тело женщины дёргалось, как в эпилептическом припадке, а лицо посинело. Дэрил смотрел в широко распахнутые серые глаза, в которых застыл панический страх и, с силой ухватив её за плечи, повторял как заведённый: — Как там тебя… Линда, дыши, давай дыши! Мать твою, вдыхай…  
  


***

  
  
Покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и ёжась от холодного ветра, Мэрл шел по парковке, где одиноко стояли два автомобиля: их и старый «форд».  
  
Трасса, проходящая неподалёку от мотеля, была забита выезжающими из Мейкона машинами. Непрерывный шум и резкие звуки клаксонов били по ушам, усиливая головную боль. Мэрл тихо выругался, стараясь не обращать внимания на охватывающую слабость и обострённую реакцию на холод. Обычно он не мёрз, но сейчас его знобило от порывов ветра, задувающих в распахнутый воротник куртки.  
  
Пока он неторопливо приближался к офису, оттуда выползла парочка и направилась ему навстречу. Он притормозил, не желая близко контактировать с больной, судя по ярким пятнам лихорадки на щеках, женщиной. Прерываясь на отрывистый, лающий кашель, та куталась в мужскую куртку. Мэрл подождал, пока она сядет в раздолбанный «форд» и закроет дверцу. Затем пересёк последние метров пять до офиса, поглядывая на другую сторону улицы.  
  
У переполненных мусорных баков лежал старик. Его дутая старомодная полностью расстёгнутая "аляска" обнажала серую майку с пятном бурой крови на груди. Мэрл заторопился расплатиться за номер и свалить.  
  
На противную трель дверного колокольчика и окрик к стойке никто не вышел. Бежевая, заляпанная наклейками разных штатов дверь в комнату для персонала была приоткрыта. Он громко выругался, облокотившись грудью на облезлую коричневую столешницу.  
  
— Эй! Вы там сдохли, что ли?  
  
На маленьком, заваленном хламом и бумажными салфетками столе запиликал стационарный телефон, но никто не вышел ответить на звонок. Резкий пиликающий звук взорвал в голове атомную бомбу боли, и Мэрл, наклонившись, снял трубку с телефона. Он положил её рядом, замечая валяющиеся деньги и ключи от номеров. Сто сорок долларов и открытая пачка сигарет, лежащая тут же, перекочевали в карман его армейский брюк. Он огляделся. Стоящий у стены холодильник с газировкой не пополнялся несколько дней. Работающий телевизор вещал о гриппе, как и всё последнее время. Сиплый кашель из комнаты для персонала заставил его чертыхнуться и уйти.  
  
Вернувшись в номер, он застал брата на полу у дивана. Дэрил шмыгал носом и смотрел новости. Шлюха лежала с запрокинутой головой и приоткрытым ртом. Мэрл выругался.  
  
— Она просто, блядь, задохнулась. Я ничего не смог сделать, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Дэрил.  
  
Мэрл плюхнулся рядом и уставился в экран. Проблемы с мёртвой бабой и копами сейчас не нужны. Пока есть возможность, нужно сваливать. Он покосился на брата.  
  
— Такая хуйня везде. Это смертельно. Так говорят, — надломленным голосом проговорил Дэрил. — Что будем делать?  
  
Мэрл поморщился.  
  
— Надо валить.  
  
— А тёлка? Тут оставим? — неуверенно спросил Дэрил и, прикрыв нос, несколько раз чихнул.  
  
— Нет, блядь, в багажнике с собой потащим. На дворе пиздец, а ты о шлюхе думаешь. Ей уже похрен, где гнить.  
  
Из мотеля они поехали сразу в аптеку. Кашляющий фармацевт в маске продал им аспирин и антибиотики по сильно завышенной цене. На заправке долго стояли в очереди и втридорога заплатили за полный бак топлива. Мэрла за рулём колотило от жара, в глазах всё расплывалось. Он поглядывал на брата, тот последние пару часов не переставал сморкаться. А к вечеру уже сильно кашлял. Дэрил пересел, а затем лёг на заднее сиденье. Скрючился, поджав колени к груди, и дрожал.  
  
— Говорил я тебе: не тащи эту бабу к нам. Трахаться тебе приспичило. А теперь подохнем из-за грёбаной шалавы, — ругался Мэрл, то и дело оборачиваясь на заднее сиденье. Он боялся. Дэрил принял лекарств больше, чем нужно было. Но жар не спадал. И лучше не становилось.  
  
Спустя несколько часов пути по забитой машинами магистрали Мэрл свернул к мотелю у развязки и снял номер. Ехать дальше он был не в состоянии. Дэрил кое-как вывалился из машины и плюхнулся на мокрый асфальт. Идти он не мог, и Мэрл тащил его, полыхающего как печка, на себе. Ночью и его самого накрыло.  
  


***

  
  
Когда лихорадка отступила, первым, что увидел Дэрил, придя в себя, было пятно вместо лица, нависшего над ним.  
  
— Тихо, — проговорил Мэрл, надавив ему на грудь, не дав встать сразу, — лежи. Принесу воды.  
  
Знакомый запах сигарет и хриплый голос не дали испугаться. Дэрил опустился обратно. Спину неприятно холодила влажная от пота постель, и он натянул тонкое одеяло на плечи. Медленно потёр глаза. Посмотрел на брата. Зрение не прояснилось. Он видел Мэрла словно сквозь очень мутное стекло. Брат приблизился к постели и присел рядом. Дэрил смог наконец разглядеть пятна чёрной куртки и синего свитера. Он шумно вдохнул, напрягая зрение, и утихшая было головная боль тут же вернулась острой вспышкой. Поморгав и потерев ещё раз глаза, он снова их открыл, но молочный, как плёнка, туман, никуда не пропал. Дэрил запаниковал и на ощупь нашел какую-то часть тела брата, оказавшуюся бедром. Мэрл перехватил его ладонь и сильно сжал, выдавая этим свое беспокойство.  
  
— Тихо, тихо, — услышал Дэрил уставший голос и попытался ответить, но по пересохшему горлу прокатился только хрип.  
  
Мэрл помог сесть. Подал кружку с водой. Слушал, как он жадно глотает, стуча зубами о железные края.  
  
— Ты не видишь? — спросил он, заметив, как странно Дэрил оглядывает пространство. Мэрл поднял руку и помахал сбоку от лица брата. И, когда тот никак не отреагировал, нахмурился. Помахал ещё раз. Внутри у него всё сжалось. Неверие и паника пронеслись в голове. Не может же быть такого, чтобы брат ослеп? Этого не могло быть.  
  
— Плохо. А ты как? — запах сигаретного дыма вызвал нестерпимое желание курить, и брат, словно прочитав его мысли, сунул в пальцы прикуренную сигарету.  
  
— Я в порядке, — ответил Мэрл, снова присев рядом. — Подождём, пока зрение вернётся. Потом свалим.  
  
— Дерьмово, — заключил Дэрил, сильно затягиваясь. Его мелко потряхивало. В глазах так и стоял туман. — Всё дерьмово. А если зрение не…  
  
— Заткнись, — резко прервал Мэрл, распознав в голосе брата панические ноты.  
  
Болтать о том, что сам думал, что сдохнет, не стал. Только вздохнул и сжал плечо брата.  
  
— Ты это… не волнуйся так.  
  
— Ты же не знаешь… — Дэрил прерывисто дышал, кусая губы, не в силах унять панику, затапливающую его липким страхом. — Я не вижу ни хрена…  
  
— Мы подождём, — перебил Мэрл, отходя к окну. Он отодвинул бледно-жёлтую штору и снова посмотрел на забитую неподвижными машинами магистраль. Мир замер, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку стоп-кадр. Как в каком-то дешёвом фильме. За три дня он не видел ни одного живого человека. На парковке, в нескольких стоящих поблизости машинах и просто на тротуарах в пределах видимости, лежали тела. И никто их не забирал. Мэрл задёрнул штору. Неужели один из фантастических сюжетов перенёсся в реальную жизнь? Грёбаная правда ждала их с братом прямо за порогом номера.  
Мэрл сделал глубокий медленный вдох, прежде чем повернуться к брату.  
  


***

  
  
Два месяца назад все это и началось.  
  
С экранов телевизоров, по радио и сети интернет вещали одно и то же. Это грипп «А». И оснований для паники нет. Спустя неделю большая часть эфирного времени на основных телеканалах была посвящена разразившейся неконтролируемой эпидемии.  
  
Социальные условия жизни и транспортные средства, обеспечивающие быстрое передвижение населения, вносили свою лепту в распространение гриппа. Высокая интенсивность передачи возбудителя привела к росту заболеваемости, увеличению частоты и тяжести гриппа.  
  
Обычные рекомендации закончились, когда вирус мутировал во что-то другое. От начавшейся эпидемии нового вида гриппа не спасали ни обычные лекарства, которые население продолжало скупать, ни новейшие препараты, доступные только элите общества. Мутировавший вирус не щадил никого. Три дня высокой температуры и удушающего кашля, затем кома и смерть.  
  
Паника охватила население подобно цунами. Переполненные больницы не вмещали постоянно поступающих заболевших людей. Устроенные лагеря медицинской помощи оказались бесполезными. Врачи заражались, несмотря на рекламируемые прививки, и тоже умирали. Города превратились в кладбища спустя всего три недели с начала эпидемии.  
  
Многим удавалось пережить кризисные три дня лихорадки, но ослабленный организм давал сбой различными осложнениями. Люди становились инвалидами, медленно умирающими без посторонней помощи. Те, кто переболели и встали на ноги, были вынуждены приспосабливаться к новому порядку.  
  
Находились незаболевшие. Единицы.  
  
Спустя полтора месяца после начала эпидемии население сократилось. Мир постепенно погружался в хаос. Закрывались заводы, прекратили летать самолеты, остановились поезда, метро, общественный транспорт. Магазины опустели ещё в первые недели эпидемии.  
  
Социальный взрыв, вызванный нестабильностью, разобщённостью и резким падением уровня жизни, последовал незамедлительно. Беспорядки и мародёрство захлестнули города. Остатки армии образовали новое правительство. Они захватили экономически выгодные части городов, военные базы и заводы. Усилили охрану «своих» территорий.  
  
Они не желали делиться остатками благ с простыми гражданами. Конфликтующие стороны не могли договориться между собой. Принимать условия и жить без права выезда мало кто хотел.  
  
Чем меньше людей оставалось на земле, тем больше было свободы. Свобода как безнаказанность, как легкий путь: присвоить и отобрать. Мужчины обносили заборами из досок, листов железа и плотной колючей проволоки небольшие части пригородов. Договаривались о разделе территории и пытались удержать хрупкий мир. Вместе держать оборону против мародёров и набегов местной «полиции».  
  
Хоть что-то соображающие люди предпочли уехать из городов до того, как блокпосты «элиты» закрыли дороги. Способные оказывать сопротивление и не боявшиеся запачкать руки в крови затерялись на огромных территориях, в лесах, горах и маленьких городках, для жителей которых ещё существовали принципы морали и человеколюбия.  
  
Диксонов проблемы глобального масштаба не касались никогда. Они жили в своем маленьком мире, где день прошел — и хорошо. Есть бабло — будет еда, сигареты и бухло. Нет бабла — есть работа. Остальное их не интересовало. Ни Мэрла, ни Дэрила не страшила смерть, они оба ходили по грани. Их жизнь — постоянный риск, сдохнуть в какой-нибудь драке или перестрелке, куда их нередко забрасывало из-за разборок Мэрла, можно было легко.  
  


***

  
  
Поздняя осень, словно сговорившись с пандемией, разразилась холодными ветрами и непрекращающимися дождями. На подъезде к Атланте передвигаться стало невозможно. Основные дороги, центр и выезд из города-кладбища превратились в мёртвую реку из автомобилей всех расцветок и марок.  
  
Возвращаясь к машине, где ждал брат, Мэрл мельком подумал, что на байках было бы удобнее преодолевать пробки, застопорившие всё движение на дорогах.  
  
В северном пригороде они неожиданно нарвались на блокпост, и Мэрл не сумел сбросить с хвоста бронированную машину местной полиции, гонявшую их по узким улочкам. Он грязно выругался, когда преследователи выпустили по машине несколько автоматных очередей, раздолбав им заднее стекло.  
  
Дэрил, вцепившись в приборную панель, сидел и смотрел на проносившиеся перед глазами серые пятна домов, разноцветные — деревьев и яркие — вывесок, мучительно переживая свое теперешнее состояние и неспособность помочь. Мэрл свернул на Юг Беркли-Лейк-роуд и, пока громоздкая машина догоняла их, направил пикап с дороги в лесополосу. Въехав прямиком в кусты, тачка ухнула в небольшой овраг. Там Мэрл и заглушил движок.  
  
— Ты как? — шепотом спросил он, прикасаясь к напряженному плечу брата, вслушиваясь в ровный рокот мотора броневика, проезжающего место, где они прятались. С дороги их не было видно. Мэрл надеялся, что скоро «охотники» уберутся восвояси.  
  
— Никак. Я не могу тебе помочь, — тихо ответил Дэрил, едва сдерживая подступившую истерику.  
  
Мэрл ничего не ответил. Он отвернулся, сжимая от бессильной ярости пальцы на руле.  
  
Он старался. Два с лишним месяца. Не спал нормально. Вымотался и смертельно устал. Старался вытащить их из дерьма, как только мог, но порой совсем нехорошие мысли посещали голову. Пробираться по дорогам, даже объездным и грунтовым, оказалось дьявольски сложно. Сбрендивший народ уже и поля огораживал, и части леса. Как в долбаном прошлом. Феодальный строй, мать его.  
  
Если он подохнет, что станет с братом? В мире творилось хрен знает что. Люди озверели. Грабят и убивают без разбора за бензин, еду и медикаменты. Он видел пару раз, что делали оголодавшие без женщин мужики. Баб теперь днём с огнем не сыскать. Развлекаются теперь просто: кто загнёт, тот и ебёт. Мэрл был рад, что Дэрил этого не видел. Люди, встречающиеся им на пути, даже если и имели намерение их ограбить, старались убраться подальше, едва встречались с красноречивым предупреждающим взглядом Мэрла. Он стрелял первым, давая понять, что лучше их не трогать.  
Мэрл бросил на Дэрила внимательный взгляд. Сжав рукой драную обивку сиденья, тот невидящим взглядом смотрел вперёд.  
  
Мэрл не мог смотреть, как брат натыкался на мебель, выставлял вперёд руку, чтобы не упасть. Тихо копил в себе отчаяние, вел себя порой агрессивно, так, что хотелось въебать ему по роже, чтобы успокоился. Он нарывался. Требовал дать ему сдохнуть. Или молчал до следующего взрыва, на который Мэрл не мог смотреть. Дэрил сдавленно всхлипывал от собственного бессилия, от невозможности ничего сделать, ничего изменить, когда думал, что его нет рядом. Колотил кулаками по стенам, искал ножи, бритвы, лезвия — всё, чем можно быстро себя убить. Мэрл молча обрабатывал его сбитые костяшки и сжимал плечо в попытке успокоить и показать, что он здесь и никуда не денется. Он больше не ругался. Не знал, как помочь, и от этого было невыносимо тяжело.  
  
— Мы найдем тебе врача, — сказал Мэрл, медленно выдыхая и поворачивая ключ зажигания. Выезжая из оврага, добавил: — Потерпи.  
  
Дэрил сжал пальцы в кулак. Он знал, что Мэрл врет.  
  


 

Рик Граймс валялся на кожаном диване покойной подруги-напарницы в её небольшом доме на окраине Нью-Холланда и напивался. Каждый день. А ночи приносили кошмары. Там, в хаосе из умирающих людей, криков и отчаяния, Лори захлебывалась кровью, хватаясь за его руку, а сын тихо умирал с синюшным лицом, не приходя в сознание. А он ничего не мог сделать. Ничем не мог помочь.  
  
Он жив, а его семья — нет. Он бы поменялся с ними местами. Только вот вирус обошел его стороной.  
  
Когда спустя две недели после похорон жены и сына за ним приехал Шейн, Рик валялся пьяным. Он присел рядом, обнял и, коротко поцеловав в небритую щеку, сказал, что уезжает в Атланту. Убеждал поехать с ним, ведь они друзья и не только. А теперь могли бы жить вместе. Теперь всем плевать. Рик засмеялся и послал его на хуй. Сейчас эта связь виделась хлесткой отвратительной пощёчиной. Когда-то он думал, что влюблён в Шейна.  
  
Карлу тогда было всего пять лет. И ему нужен был отец. Лори плакала и всё понимала. А он трахался со своим другом. Едва не потерял себя и семью. Жена так и не простила, и их брак скрипел лицемерно-показательным счастьем при сыне.  
  
Рик сказал Уолшу: «Нет».  
  
Поначалу мысли о семье отвлекали его от действительности. Он пил. С безразличием слушал крики о помощи, выстрелы и продолжал глотать алкоголь. Кого он мог спасти? Его самого можно было взять голыми руками.  
  
На автоматный треск, раздававшийся практически рядом, Рик, измотанный похмельем, едва ли отреагировал. Но инстинкт помощи или чёрт знает чего ещё с какого-то хрена проснулся, заставил разлепить веки, сесть и надеть обувь. Рик опёрся локтями о колени и уронил гудящую похмельем голову на руки. Посидел, изгоняя остатки сна из сознания, потом на ощупь нашел стоящую у дивана бутылку и сделал глоток. Виски прокатилось горечью по сухому горлу.  
  
Рик тяжело поднялся с дивана, подошел к окну и слегка отодвинул штору. По дороге проехала машина с нагруженным доверху прицепом, за ней ещё две, несколько мужчин спешно шли в сторону выезда из города. Через пару минут Рик решил выйти и посмотреть, что происходит. Если выше по улице новоявленная полиция или мародёры обшаривают дома, то и ему нужно покидать убежище. Накинув куртку, Рик осторожно вышел на улицу, ёжась от холодного ветра и дождя.  
  
На свои инстинкты он не жаловался, поэтому, укрывшись за брошенной машиной, попытался определить, откуда стреляют и одновременно найти, где спрятаться, если придется. Большинство домов представляли собой однотипные коттеджи, отделяемые друг от друга узкими проходами. Поэтому, чтобы рассмотреть улицу, приходилось прятаться за машинами. Усугублял положение дождь, ливший как из ведра, и порывы сильного ветра. Рик пожалел, что накинул только лёгкую куртку. Он стиснул зубы, стараясь не дрожать от неприятного ощущения промокшей одежды.  
  
На улице показались трое бегущих мужчин. Один из них катил инвалидную коляску, в которой сидела женщина, голова её болталась из стороны в сторону, руки висели плетьми. Пусть такая, но она была хотя бы жива.  
  
Рик добежал до соседнего гаража. Не идеальное укрытие, но, чтобы переждать приближающуюся пальбу, сойдет. Выстрелы раздавались уже совсем рядом. Он осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Серый пикап, сильно виляя из стороны в сторону, прокатился по улице и, не доезжая до поворота, съехал с дороги в кювет. Из-под капота машины повалил дым, и двое мужчин, покинув разбитую тачку, медленно направились от неё к сараю у деревьев.  
  
Через пару минут на дороге показались ещё люди, а еще через какое-то время — местная полиция. Рик снова выглянул из-за угла, решая что делать. Подождав, пока колонна пройдет дальше, он побежал к сараю. Может быть, тем людям нужна помощь.  
  
Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Рик проскользнул в полумрак сарая. Аккуратно закрыв за собой обитую железными листами дверь, замер, прислушиваясь. Темнота разжижалась лишь тусклым светом пасмурного дня сквозь щели неструганных досок. Он присел у стены, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся от бега дыхание. Запах в сарае стоял убийственно отвратный: сладковато-тухлый вперемешку с бензином и краской. Рик прислушался. Где-то в глубине помещения раздавались тихие стоны, рваное дыхание и резкий отрывистый кашель. Потом он услышал тихий всхлип и сдавленное: «Блядь, нет! Мерл. Нет!»  
  
Когда шум снаружи затих, Рик подождал ещё какое-то время и только потом решился приоткрыть дверь и выглянуть наружу. Колонна новоявленной полиции медленно двигалась обратно. Беглецы с инвалидной коляской понуро шли в середине.  
  
Когда колонна скрылась из вида и тяжелый гул броневика затих, Рик распахнул дверь настежь и пошел вглубь сарая, держа наготове свой кольт. У противоположной стены, ссутулив спину, сидел лохматый мужчина в чёрной кожаной куртке. Опершись локтями о колени, он смотрел перед собой, не обращая на Рика никакого внимания. Его спутник неподвижно лежал рядом. Заляпанная кровью серая куртка была распахнута, вся рубашка на груди тоже покрыта пятнами.  
  
— Эй! — позвал Рик, и мужчина резко повернул голову в его сторону. На грязном лице промелькнул страх, и Рик заметил короткое лезвие ножа в вытянувшейся в его сторону руке. — Тише. Тише. Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
  
Он вгляделся в покрытое царапинами лицо. На щеке и губах виднелись подсохшие следы крови. Рик подумал, что, видимо, он растёр её из разбитого носа. Бегающий взгляд в попытке его рассмотреть, растерянность на лице и неуверенные, рваные жесты заставили Рика внимательнее приглядеться к нему. Что-то было не так. Незнакомец явно был не в себе.  
  
— Слушай, если хочешь, я могу…  
  
— Отвали от меня! Мне не нужна помощь, — грубо отрезал тот, прикасаясь рукой к телу рядом. — Пошел на хрен! Или я…  
  
Рик поднял руки и отступил.  
  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Как скажешь.  
  
Он направился к выходу. Ему плевать. Не его дело.  
  
Порыв сильного ветра хлестнул в лицо холодным дождем, и Граймс окончательно замёрз, пока добежал до дома Андреа.  
  
Рик скинул мокрую рубашку на спинку кресла и устало опустился на диван. Подняв с пола полупустую бутылку виски, повертел в руке. Сделал несколько глотков, прокатывая желанную горечь по пересохшему горлу, а затем осушил до дна. Больше алкоголя в баре не было.  
  


***

  
  
Некоторое время Дэрил продолжал неподвижно сидеть рядом с телом брата. Он слушал шум дождя по покрытой железом крыше и как мог сдерживал охватившую его панику. Осознание того, что Мэрл умер, накатывало волнами. Дэрил прерывисто дышал, подначивая себя прямо сейчас покончить со всем этим дерьмом. Одним точным и быстрым движением.  
  
Он решительно приставил нож к горлу. Вдавил широкое лезвие сбоку от яремной вены. Из-за неровного дыхания и дёргающегося кадыка сталь разрезала кожу. Кровь мелкими каплями проступила на шее. Дрожащие пальцы на рукояти ножа то и дело сжимались в отчаянном порыве довести дело до конца, но каждый раз останавливались.  
  
— Блядь! — выкрикнул Дэрил, задыхаясь. — Чёртов слабак!  
  
Невыносимая мучительная боль сжала все внутренности в один комок. Беспомощно прижав ладони к лицу, он судорожно втянул воздух. Бессилие и осознание потери, прорвав плотину его стойкости, навалились разом и затопили его. Дэрил почувствовал, как защипало в глазах. Слезы потекли по щекам, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Мэрла больше с ним не было. И это была только его вина. Если бы он мог помочь. Если бы чёртово зрение вернулось.  
  
Тысячи бесполезных теперь «если бы».  
  
Дэрил посмотрел в проём двери, обозначенный тусклым пятном света. Поднялся. В пикапе была лопата. Мэрла надо похоронить, прежде чем он сделает это. Он должен.  
  
Выходя из сарая, он споткнулся и упал, успев выставить руки. В левую ладонь вошло что-то острое.  
  
— Твою мать, — простонал он от резкой боли и поднёс ладонь как можно ближе к глазам, ощупывая пальцами торчащий гладкий край.  
  
Он выдрал осколок из ладони. Теплая кровь согрела замерзшие пальцы, прижатые к ране. «Хуйня. Ничего страшного». Это не помешает вырыть яму. Хорошо, что ещё не стемнело. Дэрил постоял, прислушиваясь и переводя взгляд с зелено-жёлтых пятен леса справа на серо-коричневые — дороги и домов. Как можно медленнее двинулся вперёд, напрягая зрение изо всех сил. Сейчас он был рад, что видит хоть что-то. «Соберись, слабак. Всего-то нужно — дойти до машины и обратно». Серое пятно, похожее на пикап, появилось лишь после двух неудачных падений, стоивших сильно ободранной кожи, судя по саднящей боли в лодыжке и колене. Дэрил выставил вперед руку и с облегчением коснулся холодного бока машины.  
  
— Эй, тебе точно не нужна помощь?  
  
Дэрил резко обернулся на голос, выхватывая из окружающей серости пятно в форме человека. Рука дёрнулась к ножу, в то время как щёки загорелись от унижения и стыда за свою беспомощность. Голос показался знакомым. Значит, этот человек за ним следил и понял, что он беспомощный слепой инвалид. В груди кольнуло страхом, смешанным с бессильной злостью.  
  
— Слушай, я понимаю, ты не знаешь меня…  
  
— И знать не желаю! — Дэрил прижался спиной к боку машины. Так проще защищаться. Если в ближнем бою у него есть шансы, то на дальней дистанции он труп. Один этот человек или поблизости ещё кто-то есть? Дэрил стиснул зубы и в предупреждающем жесте выставил вперед руку с ножом.  
  
— Я понял, — «пятно» не двинулось с места, — на твоем месте я бы тоже…  
  
— Ты не на моем месте, — перебил он, удерживая очертания человека в поле видимости. Тот был один и мог уже его убить. Если бы захотел.  
  
— Ты же… плохо видишь, да? — тихо уточнил низкий хрипловатый голос. — Я Рик Граймс. Могу помочь, если нужно.  
  
Щёки вспыхнули сильнее. Спокойный голос разозлил, а тем, что ткнул носом, указывая на ущербность, тем более. Раньше он бы въебал сразу, не раздумывая ни секунды. А теперь — сглотнул и чуть опустил нож. Куда теперь ему кулаками махать? Остаётся только трость и собака-поводырь в качестве подарка. Вот если подобраться поближе... то, возможно, он ещё побарахтается.  
  
— Тебе чего надо? — спросил, всматриваясь в силуэт человека рядом. Он был, наверное, одного роста с ним. Светлое пятно куртки. Тёмное — штанов. Это всё, что удалось разглядеть с такого расстояния.  
  
«Пятно» переместилось ближе, и Дэрил почувствовал сильный запах алкоголя, ударивший в нос.  
  
— Скоро стемнеет, — сообщил спокойно голос, и Дэрил стиснул зубы.  
  
«Блядь».  
  
— Тебе какая разница, Рик Граймс? — огрызнулся он, чуть поворачиваясь за мужчиной, двинувшимся левее.  
  
— Мне — никакой. Просто подумал, что тебе нужна помощь.  
  
Дэрил помолчал, нервно прикусывая губы. Блядь, это было чертовски унизительно.  
  
— Мне нужна лопата, — наконец решился он, — нужно похоронить брата. Она в кузове.  
  
Рик исчез из поля зрения. Пикап качнулся на рессорах. Спустя пару минут мужчина спрыгнул на землю.  
  
— Где?  
  
— Что где? — не понял Дэрил.  
  
— Копать где? Ты же сам не сможешь, — вздохнул Рик.  
  
Дэрил сжал челюсти. «Сука. Сука. Издевается».  
  
— Отдай лопату.  
  
— Слушай, — снова вздохнул силуэт, — я не мать Тереза. Чёрт. У меня заканчивается терпение, и тут небезопасно. А у тебя вдобавок кровь течёт до сих пор. Так что, блядь, хватит дурить и просто прими помощь, — довольно резко отчитал его мать-Тереза-Рик Граймс и добавил, перед тем как раствориться в окружающем пространстве: — Жди тут.  
  
Дэрил медленно осел у колеса. Вскоре он услышал звук скребущей о мелкие камни лопаты и шум откидываемой земли. Рик вернулся, тяжело дыша. Он принес с собой запах сырой земли.  
  
— Я подумал, ты захочешь быть там, когда я буду закапывать.  
  
Дэрил сглотнул и поднялся. Рик коснулся его здоровой ладони и сжал её, не давая выдернуть руку.  
  
— Не вырывайся. Так будет быстрее. И можешь не благодарить, — и, пресекая возражения, повёл его к сараю, обходя препятствия, о которые запинался Дэрил, когда шел к пикапу.  
  
Мокрая трава хлюпала под ногами, а запах сырой земли всё сильнее бил в нос. Рик остановился. Коснулся плеча, сжимая в поддерживающем жесте.  
  
Дэрил дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая руку своего неожиданного помощника. Брат не заслужил быть зарытым у сарая, как бездомная собака. В носу защипало и пришлось сжать раненую ладонь, переключаясь на резкую боль. Дэрил тупо пялился в тёмное пятно ямы, чувствуя нарастающую панику. Жалкий слабак.  
  
Когда с быстрыми похоронами было покончено, заметно стемнело. Рик воткнул лопату в землю и рвано дышал рядом. Молчал и ждал, пока мужчина, ссутуливший плечи, скажет хоть что-то. Но тот молчал тоже.  
  
Темнота окружила Дэрила вязкой, почти осязаемой беспомощностью. Она стала для него личным адом. Ещё вчера её прорезал хриплый голос брата, запах сигарет и выпивки. Дэрил знал, что Мэрл всегда находится где-то рядом. Не паниковал, вслушиваясь в звуки ночи, далекие выстрелы или резкие гудки клаксона. Брат был с ним. А теперь его нет. Он лихорадочно соображал, где переждать ночь и нужно ли пережидать. У него ни одной причины задерживаться на земле. Пусть только эта «мать Тереза» свалит.  
  
— Я останусь тут, — тихо сказал он «пятну».  
  
Рик помолчал, а затем резко спросил:  
  
— Чтобы, как уже пытался, перерезать себе горло?  
  
Дэрил, вскинув голову, повернулся в его сторону.  
  
— Тебе какое дело? — раздраженно спросил он, пытаясь определить, где Рик, но не смог.  
  
— Я не могу тебе позволить себя убить, — Рик подошел поближе. Он хорошо понимал, что мужчина принял решение и добровольно не пойдет с ним.  
  
Дэрил развернулся, прерывисто дыша. «Пятно» было одного роста с ним, и он смотрел туда, где должно было быть лицо.  
  
— Что ты сказал? — со злостью спросил, сжав в кулак здоровую ладонь.  
  
— Что слышал.  
  
— Да пошел ты! — выкрикнул Дэрил и, забыв, что расстояние теперь не определяется точностью глазомера, попытался толкнуть его в грудь. Равновесие он потерял моментально и, начав падать, взмахнул руками, пытаясь устоять. Рик ловко удержал его за плечи. И отпустил сразу же. Диксон потянулся к ножу, но его не было. «Мать Тереза» успел вытащить.  
  
— Давай так. Ты идешь со мной, и мне не придётся причинять тебе лишнюю боль. Или я тебя сейчас вырублю, но ты всё равно окажешься в машине. Выбирай.  
  
— Я хочу сдохнуть тут, — упрямо повторил Дэрил, — ты не имеешь права решать за меня.  
  
— Извини, — ответил Рик, — сегодня ты не умрёшь.  
  
После чего боль обрушилась на затылок Дэрила, и в глазах померкло.  
  


***

  
  
Рик сам до конца не понимал, почему решил помочь. Возможно, потому, что стало жаль ослепшего мужчину, не способного позаботиться о себе и принявшего такое решение от безысходности. Или потому, что хотел хоть как-то заставить замолчать совесть и приглушить чувство вины за то, что мог спасти стольких, но пробухал, игнорируя крики о помощи. Или же из-за того, что просто не хотел и не мог быть один. Или, наконец, не хотел знать, что, оставив его сейчас, осознанно даст парню лишить себя жизни, осознавая, что мог предотвратить это. Рик не знал, что именно дало толчок к такому решению. Возможно, всё сразу.  
  
Он даже не сразу понял, отчего в том, как движется этот мужчина, есть что-то неправильное. Сначала подумал, что тот сильно пьян. И, съехав на обочину, несколько минут всматривался, как тот осторожно переставлял ноги по захламленному мусором, заросшему пустырю, спотыкался и падал на колени. Рик приблизился к нему, но мужчина его не заметил, только постоянно откидывал с глаз мокрые волосы и сжимал в кулак левую ладонь, с которой капала кровь. Выражение отчаяния на лице, беспомощно выставленная вперёд рука — всё это вызвало в груди отклик сострадания.  
  
Такой типаж людей Рик хорошо знал по долгу службы. Грубые, наглые и дерзкие, сами себе мораль и судья. Этот, судя по куртке, пропахшей машинным маслом, нашивкам из плотной ткани на коленях свободных штанов и шершавой мозолистой ладони со сбитыми костяшками, — байкер и любитель помахать кулаками. Был, по крайней мере. И потерял зрение совсем недавно. Это было заметно по бессильной злости на лице, неумению принимать помощь и кровавому следу от лезвия на шее.  
  
Здоровый, крепкий и полуслепой.  
  
Рик взмок, пока волоком дотащил его до машины, игнорируя малодушные мысли бросить и уехать. Посмотрел на него, неподвижно лежащего на мокрой траве, задерживая взгляд на бледном лице. Заталкивая тяжёлое тело на заднее сидение, думал лишь о том, чтобы он не пришел в себя раньше, чем окажется в машине. Рик согнул в коленях его ноги и потянулся перевернуть окровавленную ладонь вверх: рана ровная и глубокая, кровь ещё выступала густыми каплями, наполняя порез. Он закрыл дверцу и прислонился к ней, переводя дыхание, а затем перетаскал из пикапа вещи, забив до отказа багажник.  
  
Рик сел за руль и, уже повернув ключ зажигания, услышал тихий голос своего попутчика.  
  
— Эй, придурок. Забери мой арбалет. И карту из бардачка.  
  
Рик обернулся. Мужчина пришел в себя, лег удобнее на спину, прижимая к груди ладонь. Его глаза были закрыты.  
  
Он вернулся за картой и арбалетом, который оставил в салоне несколько минут назад за ненадобностью. Пользоваться таким оружием Рик не умел.  
  
Пустынная ночная дорога летела под колесами машины. Дождь вновь мелко моросил в лобовое стекло.  
  
Граймс погрузился в мучительные, тревожные мысли. «Куда ехать? Что дальше делать? Как теперь жить?» Его попутчик молчал. Только раз попросил остановить тачку, чтобы отлить.  
  
Ночной патруль на перегороженной дороге у Корнелии стал неожиданностью. Фары машины высветили четверых местных, стоящих у самодельного забора из колючей проволоки и лежащих на дороге шипов. Плохая защита от армии «элиты».  
  
— Скоро маленькие города лишатся самостоятельности, — тихо сказал Рик, скорее сам себе, а не для того, чтобы поговорить с молчавшим всю дорогу мужчиной, — ещё несколько месяцев — и мир изменится совсем.  
  
— Мне всё равно, — неожиданно отозвался тот, — пусть всё катится к херам.  
  
Граймс чертыхнулся, глуша мотор и сворачивая на обочину, расстегнул кобуру. Местные могут быть недружелюбны. А он один. Попутчик бесполезен.  
  
— Что там? — услышал он взволнованный голос и обернулся, забывая, что этого можно не делать.  
  
— Патруль.  
  
Рик вышел из машины, и его всего тут же осветили фонариком. Высокий полноватый парень в дождевике напряженно вглядывался в его лицо, и Рик в глубине души был рад, что всё ещё не выбросил форменную куртку, а по тому, как расслабились плечи у его досмотрщика, понял — всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Куда направляетесь?  
  
Рик ответил, что едет с братом на север. Попросил помощи и ночлега.  
  
— Врачей у нас нет. Ещё с начала эпидемии их вывезли в Атланту, — голос местного дрогнул, — но переночевать где найдется место. Дома почти все пустые. Можете выбрать любой, в котором не горит свет.  
  
Потом доброволец медленно, показывая свою значимость в новом мире, подошел к машине, наклонился и посветил в лицо сидящему на заднем сидении пассажиру.  
  
— Ранен? — спросил, мельком окинув глазами грязное, в ссадинах лицо.  
  
Рик услышал, как его спутник тихо ответил «да», и облегченно выдохнул.  
  
— Барни! Убери шипы! — крикнул парень, выключив фонарик. — Всё в порядке.  
  
Руку Дэрил ожидаемо вырвал, и Рик, тяжело вздохнув, ухватил его за рукав куртки и потянул за собой. Дэрил только стискивал зубы на его: «Тут три ступеньки. Порог». Хотя яркий свет и резанул по глазам, но идти стало проще.  
  
— Слева кресло, — тут же сообщил Рик, — диван вправо на пару шагов от него.  
  
Лицо у Дэрила загорелось от раздражения и унижения.  
  
— Я не совсем слепой, блядь, — резко бросил он, тут же ударяясь бедром об угол стола.  
  
Рик фыркнул.  
  
Нащупав шершавую обивку спинки дивана, Дэрил обошел его, упал на мягкое сидение и откинул голову назад, прикрыв глаза. В доме пахло апельсиновым освежителем. Батарейки ещё не сели, продолжая распылять никому не нужный аромат. Он слышал, как Рик передвигается по комнате, гремит бутылками в баре и наливает в стакан алкоголь, шумно глотает и наливает ещё. «Сука. Алкоголик хренов». Выпить захотелось настолько же сильно, как и курить. Но просить он не стал, лишь спросил:  
  
— У тебя сигареты есть?  
  
Рик подошел ближе.  
  
— Я не курю.  
  
— Блядь! Я курю! — разозлился Дэрил. — Поищи в рюкзаке!  
  
— Прости. Придется потерпеть до утра, — мягко отказал Рик, глядя в перекошенное от гнева лицо.  
  
— Да пошел ты! Я смотрю, ты терпишь! — огрызнулся в ответ Дэрил и, прищурив глаза, впился взглядом в силуэт рядом.  
  
Рик присел в кресло напротив, беззастенчиво рассматривая своего спутника. Тёмно-русые волосы касались плеч и прятали серые глаза под длинной чёлкой. А ресницы у него были светлые, будто выгоревшие на солнце. Усталый взгляд скользил по пространству комнаты, и мужчина прищуривался всякий раз, пытаясь что-то разглядеть. Обветренные тонкие губы он периодически нервно прикусывал. Рик слегка улыбнулся трогательным родинкам на левой щеке.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он. Всё-таки теперь они в одной лодке. Пора бы познакомиться.  
  
— Я не собираюсь в друганы записываться, — отбрил Дэрил, отвернувшись.  
  
— Как хочешь, мистер Икс. Вставай, я отведу тебя в душ и обработаю раны.  
  
Лицо "мистера Икс" перекосило от раздражения.  
  
— Или мне придется тебя снова вырубить, — предупредил Рик, наблюдая, как гнев раскрашивает щёки упрямца.  
  
— Дэрил. Дэрил Диксон, — сквозь зубы выдавил он, поднимаясь.  
  
— Вот и отлично. А я Рик Граймс, — ещё раз представился он.  
  
— Я не тупой. Запомнил, — огрызнулся Дэрил, посмотрев в его сторону.  
  


***

  
  
Рик смотрел, как Дэрил, упираясь головой в стену и прижав ладонь к стене, подставляет горячим струям затылок и шею. Он просто замер под душем, а Рик серьёзно завис, не стесняясь его разглядывать. Неожиданный попутчик оказался отлично сложен. Широкие плечи и спина переходили в узкую талию и подтянутые, упругие ягодицы и бедра. Под мокрой кожей перекатывались мускулы, лишний раз доказывая, что он вёл активный образ жизни и не был слабовидящим раньше. Дэрил, словно чертовски горячая картинка для визуального удовольствия, проник под веки и отпечатался там.  
  
Запрятанные глубоко внутри потребности пробудились, и под действием алкоголя вспыхнуло желание прикоснуться к нему. Провести ладонью по влажной коже вдоль позвоночника, от поясницы до загорелой шеи, зарыться в мокрые волосы пальцами и оттянуть голову назад, открыв шею для поцелуя. Это импульсивное желание прокатилось по телу Рика горячей дрожью. Старые шрамы на спине вызвали что-то непонятно-щемящее, каждый из них захотелось обвести пальцами, прочертить губами, почувствовать застарелую боль.  
  
Рик сильно зажмурился. Собственные пороки одобрительно заурчали, обозначая заинтересованность. Пришлось отвести взгляд. Разглядывать вот так, бесстыдно, по меньшей мере нехорошо. Он понимал, что уже получил бы за такое, будь Дэрил зрячим.  
  
А чуть позже он подал ему в руки белое, вкусно пахнущее кондиционером полотенце, скользнув взглядом по дорожке волос от пупка до паха, задержал глаза на его члене, и щеки вспыхнули. Он бы не отказался объездить такого мустанга.  
  
Дэрил обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер и неуверенно всмотрелся в силуэт в дверном проёме.  
  
— Ты, блядь, пялишься? — с подозрением спросил он и в каком-то трогательно защитном жесте скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Идем, — улыбнулся Рик, поздно сообразив, что тот не видит.  
  
— Нахрена я тебе сдался? — устало спросил Дэрил, но ему не ответили.  
  
Рик осторожно прикоснулся к его запястью, следя за своим дыханием, а затем взял за руку, увлекая за собой.  
  
Дэрил не сделал попытки вырваться. Присев на диван, стряхнул с волос капли воды. Больше всего сейчас хотелось остаться одному, напиться и уснуть навсегда.  
  
Рик притащил бинт и антисептик. Аккуратно обработал ладонь и забинтовал. Прижёг антисептиком рассечённую бровь, порезы на лбу и подбородке.  
  
— Ещё на ноге, — тихо сказал он, опускаясь на пол, и осторожно прикоснулся к лодыжке, обозначая место раны, — ты сильно ободрал.  
  
— Какого хрена… — Дэрил дёрнулся, попытавшись отодвинуться, но Рик сильнее сжал пальцы, не дав убрать ногу.  
  
— Я же сказал, что надо обработать, — убедительно проговорил он, — я не пытаюсь тебя облапать. Хотя… ты симпатичный.  
  
Дэрил вспыхнул, выругался и, наклонившись, толкнул куда придётся. Попал в плечо.  
  
— Отвали от меня, педик грёбаный!  
  
Рик засмеялся.  
  
— Извини. Не дёргайся, это недолго.  
  
Дэрил стиснул зубы, нетерпеливо то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы — ждал, пока Рик обработает ссадины, а затем чуть не вскочил, когда «мать Тереза» поднялся и, неожиданно потянув за волосы на затылке, слегка запрокинул его голову, прижимая к порезам на шее холодную ватку.  
  
— Чёрт! — вскрикнул он, схватив Рика за запястье.  
  
— Да не дёргайся ты, — Рик и не подумал отпустить. Он смотрел на линию скул взбешенного мужчины и сгорал от одуряющего желания наклониться и поцеловать его. От нахлынувшего, совершенно не нужного сейчас возбуждения потяжелело в паху. Хороший трах сейчас бы не помешал. Выплеснуть нервное напряжение хотелось просто до зуда.  
  
«Это от нервов. Это от всей этой хрени», — подумал Рик, отпуская его волосы, и Дэрил моментально заехал ему кулаком в живот. Попал удачно, сбил дыхание и, пока Рик, согнувшись, глотал воздух, вскочил, натыкаясь на углы и мебель, заметался по комнате, шаря по стене в поисках двери.  
  
— Куда ты, сука, дел мои штаны?! Блядский ублюдок! — кричал Дэрил, пока не нашел наконец ручку и не выскочил в коридор.  
  
Рик услышал грохот падения и виртуозную ругань с протяжным южным акцентом. Он вышел в тёмный коридор и включил свет. Дэрил сидел на полу у стены и прерывисто дышал.  
  
— Прости, — Рик присел напротив и, взъерошив свои волосы, вздохнул. — Я не хотел быть грубым. Я не знаю, почему так себя повёл.  
  
— Да пошел ты, — тихо огрызнулся Дэрил и опустил голову, спрятав глаза под длинной челкой. Он согнул ноги в коленях и обхватил их руками.  
  
Выглядел Дэрил подавленным и несчастным, и Рик поймал себя на том, что машинально рассматривает его. Он отвел взгляд, почувствовав стыд за свои мысли. Дэрил потерял брата, и в душе у него наверняка творилось чёрт знает что, а он тут думает только о том, как бы снять накопившееся напряжение.  
  
— Дэрил, прости, — повторил он, задерживая взгляд на закровившей ране на лодыжке.  
  
— Верни мне одежду, — потребовал Дэрил.  
  
— Утром. Я не хочу, чтобы ты наделал глупостей.  
  
Грудная клетка Дэрила заходила ходуном. Плечи затряслись.  
  
— Какие, нахуй, глупости?! — закричал он. — Ты дебил?! Я не вижу ни хрена, тупой ты мудак!  
  
Рик молча слушал его крики. Потом голос вдруг сорвался, и Дэрил громко и нервно рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Смех так же резко оборвался, и он закрыл лицо ладонями.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты закончил то, что начал в том сарае, — честно признался ему Рик, — я не хочу быть один. Я не могу быть один.  
  
— Да мне плевать! — выкрикнул Дэрил. — Долбаный ты засранец! Плевать!  
  
— Знаю, поэтому одежду отдам утром, когда поедем дальше, — спокойно ответил Рик. Вздохнул и поднялся. — Идем. Перекусим и спать.  
  
Дэрил ворочался на диване, а Рик, бросив рядом на пол одеяло и подушку, лежал и пялился в крутящийся потолок. Бренди расслабило тело, мозг впервые за месяцы не посещали мысли о семье. Рик думал о своем попутчике. Зачем ему такой груз? Неадекватный несостоявшийся самоубийца. Не проще ли свалить утром одному?  
  
Дэрил тяжело выдохнул, сбивая плед ногами.  
  
Рик покосился в сторону дивана, вслушался в неровное дыхание. Ему показалось, что он думает слишком громко и Дэрил слышит его мысли.  
  
Рано утром Рик отдал ему одежду, заменив белье и носки. Дэрил молча оделся и ждал, криво улыбаясь и слушая, как мать-грёбаная-Тереза гремит бутылками, складируя в сумку алкоголь из бара. Но ничего не сказал. Как ничего не сказал и не выдернул руку, когда Рик осторожно сжал его ладонь, потянув к выходу.  
  


***

  
  
— Так, — пробормотал Рик, разворачивая на коленях карту и внимательно рассматривая обведенные красным маркером дороги, — так. Вы направлялись на север. В заповедник.  
  
Дэрил щёлкал зажигалкой уже в третий раз, и в салоне клубился плотный сигаретный туман.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Пришлось наклониться через Дэрила, чтобы открыть окно. Рик опёрся о его бедро, ощутив, как тот мгновенно напрягся, и нажал на кнопку стеклоподъёмника.  
  
— Я бы открыл, — выплюнул Дэрил, сильно затягиваясь. — Ещё раз так сделаешь, я тебе зубы выбью.  
  
— В следующий раз я предупрежу тебя, что собираюсь это сделать, — отмахнулся Рик и вновь уткнулся глазами в карту. — Озеро Бертон?  
  
Дэрил ковырял бинт, не выпуская сигарету изо рта.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Почему такой выбор?  
  
— Там тихо, лес. И у брата там жила подружка. Мы хотели перекантоваться в её халупе, — ответил он, выбрасывая окурок в окно, и нашел на ощупь кнопку стеклоподъёмника, чтобы в следующий раз открыть самому.  
  
Рик убрал карту.  
  
— А если я против?  
  
Дэрил ничего не ответил. Закурив новую сигарету, он отвернулся к окну.

 

Рик свернул с шоссе на второстепенную дорогу и выключил дворники, когда стих дождь. Дорога запетляла мимо полей, с которых местами не убрали кукурузу, мимо ярких просек и одиноких фермерских домиков. Осеннее небо, унылое, тусклое и беспросветно серое, низко нависало над кронами деревьев.

Дэрил приоткрыл окно и глубоко вдыхал сырой воздух, пахнущий прелой листвой и хвоей. Рик вытащил из пакета под ногами Дэрила бренди и, открутив крышку, сделал большой глоток. Заметил, что Дэрил машинально заковырял кожу под окрасившимся кровью бинтом, намеренно делая себе больно. Рик протянул руку, накрыв его ладонь.

— Не надо, — так бы он сказал сыну. Не подумал. Машинально. Но тепло чужой руки так приятно растеклось под кожей.

Дэрил резко вытащил ладонь и сместился по сидению как можно дальше от него.

Через несколько часов они остановились поесть. Рик разложил на капоте консервы и банки с газировкой. Дэрил на ощупь нашел свою порцию и, облокотившись задницей о капот, ощупал пальцами открытую банку. Крышку Рик убрал и наблюдал, как его спутник недовольно нахмурился.

Ели молча, стуча ложками о жестяные банки. Рик допивал бренди.

— Тебе что, похрен? — вдруг раздражённо спросил Дэрил, поворачивая к нему голову. — Задрал пить.

Рик развернулся боком и бросил взгляд на хмурое лицо.

— Мне нужно. Помогает не думать, — сделав глоток, ответил он. — Ты куришь. Я пью. В чём проблема?

— Сколько ты уже выхлебал за утро? Не можешь остановиться? — злобно спросил Дэрил и осторожно двинулся к нему.

На самом деле ему было похуй сколько выпил Рик, но его не привлекала перспектива медленно умирать, если они слетят в кювет и не сдохнут сразу. Он подошел ближе и нерешительно прикоснулся к плечу Рика, скользнул до запястья, потом нащупал бутылку и забрал. Он несколько секунд всматривался туда, где ему виделось лицо, прежде чем развернуться и выкинуть бутылку в кусты.

— Больше не пьешь за рулем. Или тебе придётся вырубать меня, потому что сам я в машину не сяду. Понял?

Рик бесстыдно пялился на его рот, испытывая желание прикоснуться к тонким обветренным губам. Дэрил нравился ему, и это становилось проблемой. Его вело от хриплого голоса, огрубевших рук и широких плеч. Ему казалось, он тонет в нём, барахтается, погружаясь всё глубже, без возможности спастись. Он был рад, что Дэрил не видел его, пьяного и возбуждённого.

— Хорошо, — согласился он нехотя. — За рулём не пью. А ты прекращаешь искать, чем перерезать вены.

Дэрил отвернулся, раздосадованный тем, что внимательный Рик заметил.

На перекрёстке Плесс-роуд и Стовалл-роуд Рик притормозил и съехал на обочину. Отчаянно зевая, откинулся затылком на подголовник и похрустел шеей.

— Устал? — тихо спросил Дэрил, ёрзая по сидению.

Ощущение опасности исходило от непроглядного мрака, и только этот Рик рядом немного успокаивал. Тем, что дышал, сопел, пах алкоголем и разговаривал. Дэрил поймал себя на том, что снова полез пальцем под бинт. Боль отрезвляла. Избавляла от навязчивых мыслей о собственной беспомощности. Зачем Рик возится с ним, полуслепым? Что это за человек?

— Да, — отозвался Рик спустя пару минут и спросил: — Ты нервничаешь?

— Где мы? — проигнорировал вопрос Дэрил.

Рик достал карту и включил свет, но ничего так и не ответил. Несколько минут молчал, рассматривая обозначенную маркером дорогу. Покосился на Дэрила и, резко ударив его по руке, бросил:

— Перестань это делать. Занесёшь инфекцию.

Дэрил нехотя прекратил теребить бинт. Рик завёл машину и, чуть развернувшись, проехал метров двадцать и съехал с дороги к небольшому дому. Остановился, прислушиваясь. Дэрил напрягся, выпрямил спину.

— Сиди тут. Я проверю дом и вернусь за тобой.

Дэрил ухватил его за рукав куртки. Страх того, что он может не вернуться, холодной волной прошелся по спине. Не то чтобы он беспокоился за него. Просто сейчас был не готов остаться один. И растерялся.

— Блядь. Так нельзя. Там могут быть…

Рик накрыл его руку ладонью и сжал.

— Дэрил. Я полицейский. Я могу за себя постоять. И ты всё равно… Чёрт. Я не это хотел сказать. Извини.

Дэрил выдернул свою руку.

— Всё ты так сказал. Нехуй извиняться.

Рик вздохнул и, проверив пистолет, вылез из машины.

Дэрилу казалось, что его нет слишком долго. Он нервно курил и барабанил пальцами по колену. С беспокойством прислушивался к шуму ветра, шелесту листьев, стараясь уловить хоть какой-нибудь звук, оповестивший бы, что с Риком всё нормально. Наконец темноту прорезала яркая полоса света, и по дощатому крыльцу раздались уверенные шаги. Дэрил облегчённо выдохнул и, открыв дверцу, вылез из машины.

Рик дошел до него и прикоснулся к плечу.

— Вытаскивал трупы на задний двор, — сказал он, ухватив его за руку привычным жестом, — запашок там стоит адский просто.

Дэрил хмыкнул. Он машинально сжал свои пальцы, сильнее вцепившись в тёплую ладонь. Нехотя признавая, что за эти дни, пока Граймс таскался с ним, практически перестал думать, как бы поскорее лишить себя никчемной жизни.

Рик громко щёлкнул замком на двери, посмотрел, как Дэрил прикасается пальцами к зелёной крашеной стене и двигается по коридору вглубь дома.

— Налево кухня, — подсказал Рик и уже через минуту догнал его. Удержал за плечо. — Стой. Тут на полу ящики. Погоди, я их уберу.

Свыкаться с тем, что Рик находится на близкой дистанции, что постоянно нарушает привычные границы, оказалось не так сложно, как он думал. Забота совершенно чужого человека, мужика к тому же, приводила в замешательство, смущала и бесила одновременно. Рик предпочитал не замечать недовольства и грубости, и Дэрил не понимал почему.

Он позволил усадить себя на мягкий удобный стул с широкой спинкой и облокотился о столешницу. Оранжевая кухня. Яркая и уютная, должно быть. Дэрил вдруг представил, что мог бы жить в одном из таких домов, с какой-нибудь бабой, наплодить спиногрызов… Хмыкнул себе под нос, поражаясь подобной мысли. Модель семейной жизни у него не та.

Запах мертвечины и кислятины стойким тошнотворным «ароматом» врывался в нос. Он услышал, как Рик распыляет аэрозоль.

— Тухлятина с персиками, — хмыкнул он, — пиздец как вкусно.

Рик тихо рассмеялся. Потом ворчал у плиты, громыхая посудой, пытался что-то готовить. А Дэрил молча следил за его силуэтом, снующим по кухне. Курил и иногда саркастично усмехался его попыткам заверить, что скоро, уже совсем скоро они поедят. Когда аромат жареного мяса и томатной пасты защекотал нос, желудок заурчал. Рик поставил на стол тарелки и вложил в ладонь Дэрила вилку.

— В тебе пропала домохозяйка, Рик, — пробормотал Дэрил с набитым ртом, — давно не ел макароны.

— Угу, — отозвался Рик, — я тоже. Как оказалось, я умею неплохо их готовить. И кстати, томатная паста немного… пахла не так, как нужно.

Дэрил перестал жевать и уставился на силуэт напротив.

— Не понял, — перебил он, — ты добавил испорченную пасту?

— Я её хорошо проварил, — смеясь, ответил Рик, продолжив с аппетитом есть.

— Ты ненормальный придурок.

После еды Рик перевязал Дэрилу ладонь, осторожно касаясь ватой припухших краев раны, советуя не лазить грязными руками под бинт. Раны на шее и лодыжке выглядели намного лучше. Расстелил хозяйскую кровать и забаррикадировал дверь на случай нежеланных гостей.

— Я не лягу с тобой в одну постель, — заупрямился Дэрил, замерев рядом с кроватью, слушая шелест одежды.

— Прекрати, — отмахнулся Рик, залезая под одеяло. — Ложись и спи. И если ещё не понял, то поясню: ты будешь спать со мной, хочешь этого или нет. До тех пор, пока я не буду уверен, что не найду утром твой холодный труп.

— А не пошел бы ты на хрен? — огрызнулся в темноту Дэрил, но Рик не собирался вступать в перепалку, проигнорировав, как и все предыдущие разы, недовольное ворчание.

Рик взял с тумбочки бутылку, отвинтил крышку и сделал большой глоток виски.

— Я не собираюсь к тебе приставать. Я не извращенец. Успокойся.

— Только попробуй. Зубы выбью! — огрызнулся Дэрил, присаживаясь на матрац. Разулся и, скинув куртку, проворчал: — Не извращенец он. Как раз, блядь, ты и извращенец грёбаный.

Рик только хмыкнул. Он бы подкатил к нему. Желание трахнуть Дэрила никуда не делось. Наоборот, лежа с ним в постели, слушая размеренное дыхание, Рик заводился до шума крови в ушах и, рискуя огрести по полной программе, дожидался, пока тот заснет, чтобы прикоснуться. Мимолетно к плечам, поправляя съехавшее одеяло. Или утыкался носом в шею, втягивая запах его кожи. И лежал не двигаясь, когда во сне Дэрил обнимал его.

— Спи, — повторил Рик и закрыл глаза, слушая, как Дэрил ложится рядом и тихо ворчит.

О том, что проснулся утром в обнимку с Риком, от которого отвратно разило перегаром, Дэрил постарался забыть, как о страшном сне. Так же, как и о том, что Рик поглаживал пальцами его спину и поясницу. И что эти лапанья прокатили тёплую, неожиданно приятную дрожь по телу и устроили ему утренний стояк.

Рик вылез из-под одеяла, словно ничего необычного не сделал. Оделся и, поглядывая на Дэрила, натянувшего на себя одеяло, свалил чистить зубы. Пока шумел душ, Дэрил со стоном сунул руку под резинку белья, обхватив вставший член, и резко дрочил, думая о тёлке с красивой задницей.

Рик притащился в спальню, благоухая бабским гелем для душа, и сунул ему в руки сухое полотенце.

— Я принесу тебе вещи и положу на крышку унитаза, — сказал он, разглядывая покрасневшее лицо, прекрасно зная, чем он здесь занимался. — Буду на кухне. Найдешь сам?

— Найду, — поспешно ответил Дэрил.

Позавтракали засохшими круассанами и кофе. Потом Рик гремел банками, складируя их в сумки.

***

Дэрил осторожно спустился с крыльца и с наслаждением втянул сырой хвойный воздух. Пасмурный серый свет, желтые пятна деревьев и тишина. Почти уже привычная. Рик шумно вышел на улицу. Постоял рядом, ожидая, когда Дэрил докурит, и только потом спросил:

— Едем?

У маленького городка на границе заповедника снова пришлось останавливаться. Патруль из местных, враждебно настроенных мужчин, долго парил мозги, желая удержать, предлагая жилище и обеспечение всем необходимым. Рик знал, что маленькое поселение скоро придет в упадок, и поэтому никакого желания оставаться не испытывал. Тем более у них была своя конечная цель. Халупа на озере Бертон. Чёрт возьми. А если это тупик?

— У озера электростанция захвачена. Вас там вряд ли примут, — сказал вдогонку пожилой «шериф».

— Я понял. Спасибо, — кивнул Рик, возвращаясь в машину.

Дэрил обеспокоенно грыз ногти. Разговор он слышал.

Несколько миль ехали молча. Две машины обогнали их на въезде в заповедник Чаттахоочи. Но не попытались ограбить, как опасался Граймс, положивший на бедро пистолет. Чуть позже он свернул на Скай-Лейк-роуд.

— Дэрил, если не удастся заправить тачку, поищем другую, — сказал Рик, завернув к заправке.

Вывеска «Бензина нет» испортила ему настроение.

— Пойду гляну, что в магазине осталось.

— Зачем? — напряженно спросил Дэрил, не желая признаваться, что не хочет отпускать его одного. — У нас полно еды. Ты сам говорил.

— Если хочешь, можешь подождать снаружи, но не отходи далеко. Не хочу тебя искать.

Дэрил вздохнул. Рик всё делал по-своему, и говорить ему что-то было бесполезно, если это шло вразрез с его мнением. И это порядком надоело. С Мэрлом хоть можно было поспорить. С Риком — нет.

— Когда уже признаешь, что я лишний груз? Не надоело со мной таскаться? — выплюнул Дэрил, не зная, куда вылить разъедающий душу гнев.

Рик промолчал.

— Ты обещал не делать глупостей, — наконец сказал резко. — Никуда не уходи.

Дэрил печально хмыкнул. Из машины он всё же вылез. Напрягая зрение, пытался следить за растворившейся на сером фоне здания фигурой Рика.

«Упрямый идиот».

За последнюю неделю он думал о нём слишком часто. Но сегодня — впервые о том, как он выглядит, на самом деле, а не в воображении. Не то чтобы его интересовала внешность Рика, как если бы он рассматривал его в качестве человека, с кем мог переспать. Если бы он вообще допускал мысль засунуть свой член в задницу мужика. А он не допускал. Или чтобы позволить кому-нибудь засунуть член в свою. Что совершенно неприемлемо.

Рик играет за другую команду. Дэрил догадался по тому, как он вёл себя с ним, как порой выражался. Но его это не волновало. Пока он держит руки при себе, все будет нормально. Думал о том, что сделает, если Рик попытается к нему подвалить. И если этот придурок попытается его облапать. Хотя каждую ночь тот только этим и занимался. Во сне, разумеется. Ведь если бы он заподозрил намеренные «лапанья», врезал давно бы. Но Дэрил имел мужество признать, что лежать в одной постели с Риком было не так уж неприятно. Это не вызывало отвращения. Более того, с ним было тепло и хорошо.

Следом за этими мыслями Дэрил с раздражением вспомнил, что пора бы уже придумать, как свалить от него и покинуть этот мир. Рик ведь ответственный мудак. Бывший коп к тому же, вряд ли он способен скинуть лишний груз в его лице по собственной инициативе.

Дэрил не боялся умереть. Он боялся не сделать этого сразу. Рик избавил его от любой возможности наткнуться на колюще-режущие предметы. В этом он превзошел даже Мэрла.

И ещё Дэрил вдруг понял, что не хочет умирать сейчас. Хотелось жить. Не так, как приходилось, постоянно надеясь на Рика, как раньше на брата. Не так, как теперь было единственно возможно в его положении. Но хотелось дышать. И слушать, как Рик болтает и пытается разговорить его. Он жалел, что вел себя как мудак с человеком, который с какого-то хрена решил о нём заботиться.

И не признавался себе только в одном. Он боялся, что однажды проснется один.

Рик вернулся в машину ни с чем. Магазин давно был разграблен, так же, как и машины на стоянке у заправки.

***

Ещё пару часов ехали по пустынной лесной дороге. Близость озера дала о себе знать сыростью и доносящимся шумом падающей воды с плотины электростанции. Озеро осталось по правую сторону, а обозначенная маркером дорога убегала дальше. Небольшие домики, расположенные в лесу, исчезли позади. Ещё через пару миль стали встречаться добротные двухэтажные особняки. Их «лачуга» оказалась самой крайней. И назвать большой дом с собственной пристанью и лодочным сараем «лачугой» язык у Рика не повернулся. Он припарковался недалеко от крыльца и заглушил движок.

— Ты был здесь, Дэрил?

— Нет. Говорил же, баба тут жила, с которой таскался Мэрл.

— Я осмотрюсь.

Дэрил фыркнул. Открывая дверь и вылезая из машины, проговорил:

— Осторожнее.

— Как всегда.

Рик проверил пистолет и тоже вылез из машины. Проверил задний двор, сходил в лодочный сарай и в гостевой домик. Все двери оказались закрытыми, стёкла целыми.

Тяжёлую железную дверь, оснащенную хорошим замком, открыть снаружи оказалось невозможно. Поэтому он вернулся за гвоздодёром, который машинально закинул в багажник несколько дней назад. Сломал замок задней двери и вошел в дом, обставленный в стиле японского минимализма.

— Ничего себе халупа, — протянул он, хмыкнув.

Стеклянная, визуально прозрачная каркасная стена открывала вид на широкую гладь озера, окруженного лесом, пристань с лодочным сараем и висящие на толстой ветке раскидистого вяза качели. Рик опустил тяжёлые шторы, подумав, что чем меньше они будут оповещать округу о своём присутствии, тем лучше. Было и электричество, и горячая вода в дополнение к шикарной ванной комнате. И просторная кухня, осматривать которую он не стал. Брат Дэрила был прав. Тут можно было не только перезимовать. Здесь можно было жить.

Дэрил курил, присев на капот машины. Опасности он не чувствовал. Тишина нарушалась резкими криками птиц и чуть слышным шумом воды с плотины. Лёгкий ветерок приносил сырой запах леса и прелых листьев. С озера сильно тянуло прохладой.

Рик вышел через парадную дверь, подошел к Дэрилу и несколько секунд с улыбкой смотрел на него.

— Отличный дом!

— Угу. Я не вижу. Забыл? — беззлобно фыркнул Дэрил и вдруг поймал себя на том, что ждёт, когда его возьмут за руку. Стало не по себе. Почему-то жарко и жутко неловко. Он почувствовал, что Рик на него смотрит, и не понял, разозлился или разволновался больше.

— Я достану сумки, — странно хриплым голосом сказал Рик.

Лицо у Дэрила запылало.

— Ты же снова пялишься, блядь? — выдохнул он, делая шаг назад и натыкаясь задницей на бок машины.

— Прости, — со смешком ответил Рик, снова забывая, что улыбку Дэрил не видит, — ты привлекательный.

— Я тебе выбью зубы, если сунешься, — со злостью проговорил тот, но силуэт Рика уже сместился к багажнику.

— Подойди сюда, — попросил он и сунул в руки Дэрилу рюкзак и сумку. — Пойдем потихоньку. Четыре ступеньки и до двери шесть шагов.

— Я понял.

***

Рик передвинул мебель так, чтобы Дэрил ни обо что не запинался, спрятал ножи и другие острые предметы, всё ещё опасаясь, что тот сорвётся. Но Дэрил вёл себя тихо, словно смирился. Начал больше разговаривать с ним, перестал грубить и пытался как-то помогать. В лодочном сарае Рик нашел краску и обозначил яркими красными пятнами двери, чтобы ему было проще ориентироваться. Дэрил фыркал, не желая признавать, что ему действительно стало легче. Но Рику не нужно было его подтверждение. Он видел всё сам, по более уверенным шагам и скорости передвижения по дому.

Однажды Дэрил присоединился к его ежевечерним алкогольным посиделкам. Рик болтал, Дэрил слушал, изредка вставляя фразы или хмыкая по поводу пьяных рассуждений «за жизнь и конец света». Рик смотрел на него в полумраке комнаты, слушал и понимал, что ему и не нужно больше ничего. Он заботился о человеке, который стал необходимым. Придавал смысл жизни.

Когда Дэрил рассказал, как он жил с братом, заменившим ему отца и мать, после чего, смутившись собственной откровенности, замолчал, Рик пересел на широкий диван, не вполне понимая зачем. Дэрил выглядел расслабленным, слегка улыбался и моргал, периодически поворачивая голову в его сторону. Поддавшись непонятному порыву нежности, Рик обнял его за шею и прислонился своим лбом к его лбу. Дэрил мгновенно напрягся, но не оттолкнул, как обычно, и не послал. Только резко выдохнул.

— Ты чего? — спросил, вцепившись рукой в его предплечье.

— Ничего, — так же тихо ответил Рик, ощущая чужое дыхание на своем лице. Границу он нарушил дальше некуда. И сейчас — либо его ударят, либо…

Дэрил задышал глубоко и часто, неуверенно прикоснулся к его щеке, прошелся пальцами по щетине на подбородке и скользнул вниз по шее.

Рик вдруг понял, что Дэрил перебрал бренди. Он замер, пытаясь дать время определиться, но, не сдержавшись, подался ближе, так, что их дыхания смешались. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что Дэрил прикоснется пальцами к его губам и шумно сглотнет. Кровь, насыщенная алкогольной вседозволенностью, смела все барьеры в голове. Рик запустил ладонь в лохматые волосы и несильно сжал.

— Можно? — тихо спросил и, не дожидаясь ответа, прижался к приоткрывшимся губам.

Дэрил ответил жадно и нетерпеливо, затаскивая Рика к себе на колени.

— Ты уверен? — спросил тот, обхватив ладонями его лицо.

— Не уверен, — ответил Дэрил, прикрыв глаза. Он положил ладони на бедра Рика. Скользнув вверх, обхватил за ягодицы, привлекая ближе. — Ни хрена не уверен.

— Может, тогда просто подрочить? — спросил Рик, опустив ладонь на его пах и чувствительно сжав возбужденный член. — Или… Что ты хочешь?

Дэрил громко сглотнул, нечленораздельно что-то промычал, подаваясь бедрами вперед.

— Давай, Рик, сделай хоть что-нибудь, пока я не передумал.

Когда Граймс потянул его, заставляя лечь на диван, Дэрил схватил его за плечо.

— Трахать себя я не дам.

Рик улыбнулся, оседлав его бедра. И, задрав рубашку и обнажая живот и грудь, наклонился поцеловать, несильно прикусывая горячую кожу.

— Будешь трахать меня. Я хочу.

Дэрил простонал, касаясь руками его вьющихся волос, шеи, плеч. Сжимал и гладил всё, до чего мог дотянуться.

— О блядь. Я хочу тебя видеть, — в отчаянии прошептал он, а Рик дёрнул ткань его рубашки. В тишине, нарушаемой рваным дыханием, пластмассовые пуговицы с громким звуком запрыгали по полу.

Рик прижался к губам Дэрила и целовал, насколько хватало дыхания. Пока не стало до одури жарко, и Дэрил не вцепился ему в волосы, отодрав от себя. Граймс потянулся к ремню на его джинсах, но тот сам лихорадочными движениями начал стаскивать их с себя.

Рику казалось, что это какой-то один из его многочисленных снов, ещё одна горячая фантазия. И пусть не он будет втрахивать Дэрила в чёртов диван, но это уже огромный шаг. Не завтра, но, возможно, скоро… Возможно, очень скоро. Он заполучит Дэрила всего. Себе. Навсегда.

— Рик, что ты делаешь? — Дэрил, прерывисто дыша, схватил его за плечо.

— Погоди. Мне нужно… Я сейчас…

Дэрил задышал ещё глубже, сообразив, чем именно он занят.

— Не двигайся, я скажу, когда можно, — хрипло проговорил Рик и едва не слетел с катушек, услышав глухой долгий стон, когда медленно опустился на член, кусая губы, стараясь расслабиться и привыкнуть.

Дэрила сотрясала дрожь, и под веками вспыхивали яркие огни от прошивающего всё тело удовольствия. Рик прижал его руки к дивану, так и не разрешив двигаться, и всё делал сам. Выносил ему мозг своими стонами. А когда Рик отпустил руки, упав ему на грудь, вздрагивая от оргазма, он догнал его несколькими движениями бёдер.

Отдышавшись, Рик сполз Дэрилу под бок и, уплывая в сон, почувствовал, как горячая рука легла на пояс и притянула ближе.

***

Рик задерживался. Он часто задерживался, когда уезжал один прошвырнуться по близлежащим домам, но возвращался задолго до темноты.

Но не сегодня.

Дэрил не отходил от крыльца дальше пары шагов, сжимая в руке биту. Курил и вслушивался в тишину, изредка нарушаемую порывом ветра или криком ночной птицы.

Было темно и холодно.

В груди сжималось от миллионов навязчивых неприятных мыслей. Могло случиться всё что угодно: Рик мог нарваться на мародёров, быть раненым или…

Дэрил снова щёлкнул зажигалкой.

Вот с какого хрена он так привязался к нему? Они трахались уже больше месяца. И это всё до сих пор на грани. Он был не готов справиться с теми чувствами, которые охватывали каждый раз, когда Рик с тихим смехом или ворчанием позволял себя трахать. Секс с ним перестал быть способом снятия напряжения.

И он был растерян осознанием того, что ему нравится мужчина, которого он никогда не видел — только ощущал.

Это чувство затопило его в тот момент, когда он вбивался в тело Рика сильными толчками. Ощущая, что этого мало, недостаточно. Хотелось, чтобы Рик принадлежал ему весь. Иногда ему казалось, что он выдает себя с головой. Дэрил ловил себя на том, что хочет услышать от Рика больше, чем стоны и собственное имя во время секса.

И когда однажды Рик припёрся в душевую кабинку и прижался к его спине, упираясь стояком в ягодицы, Дэрил вдруг понял, что последние остатки собственных принципов и стыда растворяются под напором желания. Он кончил, едва Рик распластал его под собой и взял неторопливый темп, входя в него глубокими толчками.

А теперь…

Если Рик вдруг не вернется?

Дэрила уже тошнило от сигаретного дыма. Сдерживать ревущую в груди панику становилось сложнее с каждой чёртовой минутой. Он привык доверять своей интуиции и чувствовал: что-то случилось, произошло нечто страшное. И в бессилии скрипел зубами, ненавидя собственную ущербность. Сначала Мэрл. А теперь Рик?

— Рик, чёрт тебя дери, — прошептал он, стискивая в руке биту, — где ты, сукин сын? Вернись ко мне, придурок. Не оставляй меня сейчас.

Дэрил тяжело опустился на последнюю ступеньку крыльца, вытаскивая мятую пачку.

— Да блядь же! — выругался он, сминая ее и выкидывая в темноту. Сигареты закончились.

Он потерял счет времени. Сидел и ждал, спрятав подбородок в воротнике куртки.

Постепенно приближающийся рокот мотора всколыхнул в груди бурю. За пару секунд пульс застучал в ушах. Он соскочил с крыльца и, учащённо дыша, сжал биту. Это мог быть не Рик. Вскоре он различил тусклый свет фар и облегченно выдохнул, когда услышал обеспокоенный голос.

— Дэрил, это я. Всё хорошо.

Рик приехал не один. Следом притормозила ещё одна машина.

Дэрил дождался, пока он подойдет к нему, и сразу схватил его за плечо.

— Дэрил, — сказал Рик, касаясь его щеки губами, — проводи к нам Хершеля. И подожди меня дома. Ладно? Я потом всё тебе объясню.

— Хорошо, — Дэрил нашел поручень крыльца и первым начал подниматься по лестнице.

***

Дэрил никогда не был любопытным. И что толкнуло его подойти к приоткрытой двери, так и не понял.

Они громко разговаривали. Даже спорили. Чужой голос резко втирал Рику о своих чувствах, звал с собой, насмехаясь, интересовался «когда же он пополнил ряды сестёр милосердия и стал нянькой для слепого».

— Не дури, Рик. Зачем ты таскаешься со слепым парнем? Нахрен он тебе сдался? У меня и ресурсы, и люди. Электричество, слава богу, не заканчивается. Собирайся. Ты никому ничего не должен. Никто не обвинит тебя. Да, жаль, что парню не повезло. Но…

— Шейн, всё не так просто. Послушай…

— Рик, это ты меня послушай. Всё просто. Ты собираешься, и мы уезжаем. Сейчас.

— Дай же мне сказать…

— Ты снова загоняешься своими моральными принципами, — перебил резкий голос.

— Дело не только в том, что он слепой. Дэрил, он…

— Наплевать мне на него!

— Послушай меня…

— Да что тут слушать? Я скучал по тебе, Рик… Думал, никогда тебя больше не увижу. Думал, ты окончательно свихнулся после смерти Лори и сына… Я не отпущу тебя. Почему ты отворачиваешься от меня? Блядь, ты что, трахаешься с этим слепым?..

— Шейн, стой…

Голос Рика, тихий и усталый, резанул по ушам, так же, как и шумное дыхание в оглушающей тишине. Дыхание Рика или того, с кем он приехал. Или их обоих. Дэрил отступил от двери. «Всё не так просто», — сказал Рик. Щёки горели. Сердце сжималось и ныло. Навалились усталость и опустошение. «Всё не так просто».

«Они любовники». Неожиданно ошеломившая реальность больно кольнула под ребра. «Нет, больше чем…» Дэрил беспомощно прислонился спиной к стене в коридоре. Рик не вернулся бы назад, не будь он правильным и принципиальным. Не смог кинуть его без объяснений. То, что происходило между ними, для него было всего лишь сексом, не больше. И он скажет ему об этом, когда зайдет после разговора. Вот ответ на терзающие душу вопросы. Чувство, похожее на ревность, зарычало в груди.

«Сукин сын! Чёртов сукин сын!»

А чего он, блядь, ждал? Хоть няньку ему привез, и на том спасибо.

Надо быть благодарным за то, что Рик сделал для него. Мог бросить, как он тогда и хотел.

Дэрил прошел на кухню и застыл у стола, сжав столешницу пальцами. Слушать, что скажет Рик, не хотелось. Не было ни сил, ни желания. Пришло время покончить с этим грёбаным фарсом. Не мешать. Дать ему свободу. И себе тоже. И так зажился лишнего на этом свете.

Рик больше не прятал от него ножи.

Задняя дверь всё-таки хлопнула, когда он вышел на улицу.

Сердце перестало захлебываться в оглушительном стуке. Отвратительная сопливая надежда на лучшее в его дерьмовой жизни вдруг сдала позиции и отступила под напором твёрдой решимости.

***

Рик верил в судьбу. Верил, что человек появляется на пути не просто так, особенно такой, как Дэрил. Он нашел его в момент личного горя и опустошения, мыслей о смерти и выедающего внутренности чувства вины. Среди хаоса его раздолбанной жизни вдруг появился он — полуслепой, потерянный, такой же, как и он сам, несостоявшийся самоубийца. Дэрил не дал ему окончательно погрязнуть в алкоголе, чтобы в один из дней засунуть в рот ствол и вышибить себе мозги.

Рик полюбил его такого, какой он есть, — упрямого, грубоватого, молчаливого. Любил, когда он был рядом, ворчал или курил в кресле, упершись невидящим взглядом в одну точку. Любил его целовать, сжимать широкие плечи, ласкать, выбивая из него стеснительность и стоны, любил трахать его. Смотреть, как он распахивает глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть, или прячет лицо в подушку, сжимая в руках простыни. Порой Рик едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не сказать ему об этом, опасаясь, что Дэрил не так поймет, что ему не нужны чувства, что слова испортят то, что есть между ними сейчас.

***

Рик не знал, зачем подобрал на обратном пути едва передвигающегося старика, сгибающегося под тяжестью рюкзака. И не знал, зачем по его просьбе согласился отвезти его на другую сторону озера, к могилам дочерей и жены.

Был в шоке, когда среди окруживших машин местной «полиции» увидел Шейна. Отвязаться от него не получилось. Шейн был искренне рад его видеть и долго сжимал в объятиях, целуя в висок. «Озеро и вся округа — моя территория, — говорил он, улыбаясь, — в этом мире только так. Кто сильнее, тот и выживает. Так что не тяни время, я хочу знать, где ты поселился». Против настойчивости Шейна у него не было ни единого шанса. Да и старые отношения тянули тяжёлым грузом незавершенности.

***

Рик перевёл взгляд на бледное лицо Дэрила. Его всё ещё трясло от одной лишь мысли, что было бы, задержись он с Шейном ещё на десять минут.

Хершел оказался ветеринаром, но смог оказать первую помощь. Рика не остановило то, что его кровь могла не подойти. «Мы пробуем. Это шанс. Небольшой, но шанс», — лихорадочно шептал Рик, сжимая холодные пальцы Дэрила. Старик согласно кивнул, обронив: «Он, возможно, не выживет. Ты должен это знать». После переливания крови поверхностное дыхание сменилось на нормальное, и Дэрил уснул. Через пару часов поднялась температура, и Рик в отчаянии мерил комнату шагами, мучаясь от бессилия сделать для него ещё что-то.

Дэрил горел в лихорадке два дня и не приходил в себя. Хершел разводил руками. Он и так сделал всё, что мог: наложил швы на располосованные запястья, сокрушаясь, что Дэрил резал себе вены основательно, чтобы наверняка, делал уколы.

Им повезло, что Хершел вообще услышал, как Дэрил хлопнул задней дверью.

Рика до сих пор передёргивало от вида тёмной крови, вытекающей из перерезанных запястий.

Он догадывался почему — Дэрил слышал их разговор, но не дослушал до конца. Сделал свои выводы и чуть не убил их обоих.

***

Первым, что почувствовал Дэрил, была дёргающе-ноющая боль в запястьях в компании с чудовищной слабостью. Он осторожно повернул голову набок. Рядом, обнимая его за грудь, спал Рик. Было ещё темно, и он закрыл глаза, положив ладонь поверх обнимающей руки и снова проваливаясь в сон.

А проснулся от того, что Рик рядом ворочался и прикасался пальцами к его лбу, убирая волосы.

— Дэрил, — услышал он тихий шепот, — не смей оставлять меня! Слышишь?

Он сделал вид, что ещё спит, но Рик, видимо, его раскусил.

— Ты не спишь, — наклонился и поцеловал. Мягко и нежно.

— Зачем? — не открывая глаз, спросил Дэрил. — Ты мог просто уехать.

Рик приподнялся на локте, прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его щеке, губам, которые Дэрил сжал, отвернувшись в сторону.

— Потому что я тоже люблю тебя.

Дэрил напрягся, пытаясь понять, почему «тоже» и когда это он настолько ебанулся, чтобы проговориться. Стало неловко и стыдно.

— Мы трахались, и ты говорил… — напомнил Рик, словно почувствовав, что Дэрил пытается вспомнить, когда он мог сказать о своих чувствах.

— Блядь. Это постельный разговор. Забудь, — грубо оборвал он и тихо добавил: — Не нужно было из-за этого возвращаться.

Рик замолчал, и Дэрил, глубоко вздохнув, повернулся к нему, открывая глаза. А потом судорожно втянул в себя воздух и снова зажмурился. Сердце забухало в груди. В голове непрерывным повтором носилось «Что за?.. Не может быть. Я же не видел. Не может быть». Отчаянная надежда загорелась вместе со страхом, что это было всего мгновение и, открыв глаза, он снова увидит привычные силуэты вещей и людей.

— Дэрил? — испуганно позвал Рик, хватая его за плечо. — Что?

Он медленно разомкнул веки, посмотрев из-под ресниц. Рик никуда не исчез. Наклонился к нему и смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами. Голубыми глазами.

— Я вижу, — прохрипел он. — Рик, я… Я тебя вижу, блядь! Я тебя вижу!

Лицо у Рика вытянулось. И пока он, шокированный, не мог ничего сказать, Дэрил цеплял взглядом зеленоватую рубашку без двух верхних пуговиц, щетину на подбородке, губы, сдвинутые брови, нос, плечи…

— Ты… что?.. Ты видишь? — сорвано переспросил Рик, аккуратно смещаясь ближе, старясь не задеть забинтованную руку.

Дэрил кивнул и почувствовал, как в груди все сжалось и защипало в глазах.

— Рик… блядь, но как…

Мужчины не плачут, говорил отец. И Мэрл тоже так говорил. Но вот прямо сейчас он безуспешно боролся со слезами, и ему было совершенно похуй, как это выглядит со стороны.

Хершел стоял в дверях, смотрел на них и хмурил брови.

— Ты переболел гриппом, Рик? — спросил он, проходя в комнату.

— Нет. Я не болел, — ответил Рик, касаясь губами виска Дэрила.

— Значит, у тебя иммунитет и, возможно, твоя кровь…

— Мне всё равно, как это возможно, — оборвал Рик предположения старика и глубоко вдохнул, прижав Дэрила к себе ещё сильнее. — Чёрт! Главное, что он видит!

Дэрил шмыгнул носом и отодвинулся от Рика. Долго смотрел на него, стараясь дополнить образ, который так долго ощущался только прикосновениями.

— А ты, засранец, красивый, — наконец выдал он, наблюдая, как Рик приподнял в удивлении бровь, явно не ожидая услышать подобное, и улыбнулся.

— Значит, понравился? Для начала неплохо.

— Я тебя трахал, Рик, — улыбаясь, заметил Дэрил, опуская взгляд на его рот, — пропустим начало.

Хершел кашлянул в кулак и, посмеиваясь, вышел из комнаты.

***

*Три дня спустя*

На ходу застёгивая ремень, Рик вошел в кухню, где в одиночестве завтракал Хершел, макая сухари в свой травяной чай.

— А где Дэрил? — застыв на пороге, спросил он, чувствуя нарастающее беспокойство.

— Он ушел.

Рик шумно выдохнул.

— Ушел? Куда? Почему ты не разбудил меня?

Хершел усмехнулся, отпивая чай.

— Он просил не будить тебя, сказал: ты начнешь отговаривать его, а он чувствует себя нормально. Взял арбалет и ушел.

Рик присел на стул рядом со стариком.

— И ты его отпустил.

— Как я мог его остановить? Он выразился в очень грубой форме по поводу твоих овощей и макарон. Сказал, что эта еда уже… не лезет в горло, — Хершел широко улыбнулся, — но я думаю, он просто хотел прогуляться.

***

На следующее утро Хершел перетащил свои вещи в гостевой домик. Он не был готов ещё раз всю ночь слушать громкие стоны провинившегося, а вдобавок и шлепки, чередующиеся с нецензурной бранью и долетающими до него словами: «Рик, я понял. Прости. Блядь, грёбаный ты засранец…»

 


End file.
